


Elysian Fields

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/"><b>slashthedrabble</b></a> prompt 212, 100 Greatest Classic Rock Songs (Stairway to Heaven)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Elysian Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) prompt 212, 100 Greatest Classic Rock Songs (Stairway to Heaven)

It would not be gilded with gold, nor adorned with the trappings of kings. They enjoyed the finery that came with nobility, appreciated the benefits of their station. But at their core they were simpler men, loyal and honorable, more concerned with the people they served than in obtaining personal glory.

They will travel to meet their forefathers along a humble road partly paved with stone, expanses of rolling grassland to either side. The steady beat of horses hooves and the call of silver trumpets will greet them, and their souls will rest as one as they lived as one.


End file.
